


The soundtrack

by Wildphoenix_ofthe80s



Series: What if this Storm Ends? [13]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Other, Own universe soundtrack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildphoenix_ofthe80s/pseuds/Wildphoenix_ofthe80s
Summary: I have a spotify playlist for the SENverse, and this is just some insight into some of these tracks. Each part of What if this storm ends has a chapter (To try and avoid spoilers for those who haven't finished reading yet), and each chapter will have the same warning tags as the part of the story arc it belongs to.
Series: What if this Storm Ends? [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531430
Kudos: 2





	1. General tunes

GENERAL TUNES

Good omens opening theme (David Arnold) - It would be a sad day if a GOmens soundtrack started without one of Mr. Arnold's glorious compositions...

Good old fashioned lover boy (Queen) - Aziraphale, of course, is the old fashioned one. Likes to be wooed, wined, and dined. But there's a little bit of that in Crowley, too. A little of that old fashioned spoil your partner spirit...

Open your eyes (Snow patrol) - "All this feels strange and untrue, and I won't waste a minute without you." Or, a Demon and an Angel waking up to their potential together, Demon first. Open your eyes, Angel. I need you to take a step towards *us*. Please, Angel?

There must be an Angel (Playing with my heart) (Eurythmics) - That bastard of an Angel plays his demonic boyfriend, quite a lot... ;)

The power of love (Gabrielle Aplin) - Do I... need to explain this one? Let's pick... "Let yourself be beautiful... sparkling like flowers and pearls and pretty girls..." for Crowley to murmur to Aziraphale. And Love, in this case, IS danger, pleasure, purest treasure.

Eyes on me (Faye Wong) - Yeah, its another sappy ass love song XD

I'm in love with my car (Queen) - He is. I don't make the rules ;)

Suteki Da Ne (FFX OST) - The translation of Suteki Da Ne is "Isn't it wonderful?" and the lyrics are something like, "Isn't it Wonderful? Being together, all alone, walking hand in hand, and I want to go, to your city, to your home, into your arms..." and it is just beautiful as absolute fuck. There's some gorgeous FFX fanvids to it out there that say it all. Lovely parallels too - Lovers that shouldn't be - can't be - mustn't be - coming together to save the world from terror. Although if you ignore the sequel, they don't get to be together. But Suteki Da Ne happens before they realise that. So its pretty still stands. Also plus points for one beautiful shot that stays with me of the main characters in the water, their fingerss gently brushing the others palms as they float <3

To you I belong (B*witched) - Oh god this song. "In the daylight forever, to you I belong..."

The planets bend between us (Snow patrol) - The feel of this song more than the lyrics. It's like a beautiful, comfortable sofa in a bookshop, where the occupants' hands brush occasionally and they feel that spark of sadness that they can't be together... but there's hope. If there wasn't hope, there wouldn't be this life. "It's all for you."

Peace and love on the planet Earth (Steven universe OST) - That's what we all want. "Is there anything worth more, than peace and love on the planet Earth?"

You're my best friend (Queen) - Ace rights! Remember you don't have to be Ace for your love to be your best friend, and equally, some Ace folks have sex :)

Hands open (Snow patrol) - "It's hard to argue when you won't stop making sense! But my tongue still misbehaves and it keeps digging my own grave..." This song reminds me hard of bandstand era ineffable husbands.

I was born to love you (Queen) - God had a good idea that these two fit together, I think.

Are friends electric? (Gary Numan) - This is a hard one. It was suggested to me by somebody, and I picked up on the "Man outside, in a long coat, smoking a cigarette..." and kinda ran with it from there. I love the song anyway and I think that swayed me putting it on there. It has a variety of textures and colours in my brain that work well.

Avatar (Jesse Blake) - Oh the feel of this song is... Ineffable? It's large, and unknowable, and flows, like you're soaring over the planet...

Even though our love is doomed (Garbage) - It's not, but maybe they thought it, before Armageddon't.

Control (Garbage) - Very Apocalyptic :D

Just Breathe (Celestial arrangement) - Amusingly for a Celestial Arrangement, yes.

Always (Erasure) - "Always, I want to be with you, and make believe with you, and live in harmony, harmony, always!" <3

A thousand years (Christina Perri) - A tumblr recc, think this ones pretty self-explanatory :)

When the day met the night (Panic!At the disco) - Ah, Eden... "When the moon fell in love with the sun, all was golden in the sky, all was golden when the day met the night!"

Save yourself, I'll hold them back (My chemical romance) - A recc from tumblr, just hit the spot for our rebellious Ineffables.

All about your heart (Mindy Gledhill) - Oh it's so cute. "I don't mind your odd behaviour, it's the very thing I love." Yessssssssss....

Beautiful stranger (Madonna) - "I looked into your eyes, and my world came tumbling down. You're the devil in disguise, that's why i'm singing this song-" It's a very odd mashup between Crowley and Zira, but it does the job :)

Heavenly (Showaddywaddy) - Oh it's just so lovely and boppy and lovely for them!

Cocktails in space (Nmesh) - It feels like space and ethereal-ness.

Space Song (Beach House) - Oh LORD this recommendation broke my brain, it's just so Spacey and Celestial!

One and one (Robert Miles) - "After all's said and done, one and one still is one, when we cry, when we laugh, I am half you are half." A song from my early teens that made such a lovely impact and fits them down to the ground.

Save Tonight (Eagle-Eye cherry) - The night after Armageddon, they went home to Crowley's flat, unsure how much time they had left...

To you alone (the Beta band) - This is so steadfast, steady beat, calm, cool, and loyal despite everything. Beautiful for the IH's. "You do not realise the line that runs from me, across the universe, to you alone..." Also yes lads, you're both fools for not realising sooner.

She drives like crazy (Weird Al Yankovic) - Oh she DOES.

Pure (Lightning seeds) - For all the ineffable kids. "Perhaps someone you know, could sparkle and shine..." Is very musey and its very sweet.

Make it with you (Bread) - So S O F T

Family Affair (Sly and the family stone) - God and all her "kids", and in turn, Aziraphale and Crowley and theirs.

Runaway train (Soul Asylum) - The general love story for Aziraphale and Crowley.

At my most beautiful (R.E.M.) - This is our husbands. There's even a line about the partner always saying their name on the phone, as if he wouldn't know it was them!

Everybody knows (Except you) (Divine Comedy) - Yes, this is them. Especially Crowley XD

Tonight we fly (Divine Comedy) - I betcha after GO they went for a really good fly and forgot their woes for a bit :)


	2. Specific Character tunes

SPECIFIC CHARACTERS

Blackout (Garbage) - Crowley - I have no words except read the lyrics. It feels like a look at a Crowley tormented by the things he must do for hell, a Crowley who will do anything he can to lessen the harm because he hurts. Has also been suggested it could be a conversation either side of the study door during Drift away but whooooooa.

You can't hurry love (The Supremes) - (Crowley) - a demon waiting for his angel!

Sunshine on Leith (David Tennant) - Crowley - Let's ignore that DT actually sings this and focus on the words, and that's just soft. Soft demon damaged in his fall meets a soft bastard Angel who shows him not all Angels are knobheads and not only that, some might actually be just what you needed? I'm sure even Crowley might occasionally thank ^Her for making his soft little nervous bastard husband.

This magic moment (Lou Reed) - Crowley - Recc'd song that I really like for Crowley. Aziraphale had a different version of the same song but I found it utterly impossibly to cope with as my brain can't process jazzy stuff annoyingly.

Love like you (Steven Universe OST) - Crowley/Aziraphale - "I always thought I might be bad, now I'm sure that it's true, 'Cos I think you're so good, and I'm nothing like you, look at you go, I just adore you, I wish that I knew, what makes you think I'm so special?" This is one of those tracks that really throws me off. The way our ineffables see themselves, and each other, mean it really works for either of them.

Iris (Goo goo dolls) – Crowley – Potentially before SENverse. Before GO?

Dedicated follower of fashion (The kinks) - Crowley/Aziraphale - Oh god. So much of this is Aziraphale, with his pretties and his frills, and so much of this is Crowley, with his looking cool and awesome.

Sunday Morning (Velvet Underground) – General Aziraphale/Crowley softness

True colours (Cyndi Lauper) – Crowley/Aziraphale - Through GO and into my work. Yeah, I used it for a zine piece too. It worked really well for them.

Devotion (Ellie Goulding) – Crowley/Aziraphale – Different bits for each of them.

Rainbow (Kesha) – Crowley/Aziraphale – A song about learning to move on, perfect for an angel learning how to be on his own side with his partner.

A stroke of Luck (Garbage) - Aziraphale - "Did you know I was lost? Did you know I was lost until I found you..?" and "From below or saints above, you came to me." - just trust me on this.

Unconditional (Freya Ridings) - Aziraphale - There's a plea in this love pledging song, and it fits quite well with Aziraphale's nervous and self depreciating nature. It's like. I'll give myself to you, I love you, but I know... I have to ask you to stay, because I'm not really all that good at things, and I'm a bit of a burden I know... (This is why I associate hard with Aziraphale. I understand this part of him far too well.)

Sewn (The Feeling) - Aziraphale - I was trying to do an Animatic to this one and because I have art block, I have thus far failed. But in the artists original video the band members are sewn, fastened even, by and to their lover. Well, in my version, Aziraphale is sewn by heaven, and as the music reaches the crashing ending, he starts breaking those bonds, reaching out for Crowley as he does.

Sugar (Garbage) - Aziraphale - Like Blackout for Crowley, check them lyrics. This one is a fairly dark, shaking, nervous Aziraphale who finally decided on his place in the universe with his husband-to-be. He thinks. He's not sure, but well. No going back now.

Follow me (John Denver) – Aziraphale – I think the lyrics are pretty self ex here XD

We all stand together (Paul McCartney) - Hastur - Basically only here so I can scream HASTUR!!!!! FROGGIES FTW!!!!!! (With hints of resolution for the future, maybe?)

The Fly (U2) - Beez - Kinda for Beez (I'm sure they would tell me Thizz izz terribly inzulting, juzzt becauzzze of my Fly...) but also with hints of later fics in the descriptive parts.

You might need somebody (Shola Ama) – Beez and Gabe, specifically more in MBF than in DA/LS

Still Alive (Portal OST) - Gabe - To do his interpretation of heavens calling, to the bitter end, no matter what? Does that not remind you perhaps of a certain computer who once said... "I think we can put our differences behind us. For science. You monster."

The Wide, wide land (Monalisa twins) - Jennet - One little Angel speaking to the Lord.

Proud (Heather Small) - Jennet, at some point in the future (My brain suggested at the point she loses her parents, or maybe even when she loses her sister)

Silent all these years (Tori Amos) – Jennet, not entirely, but its definitely hitting a lot of notes for her.

Canned Heat (Jamiroquai) - *REDACTED FOR NOW* Mwah! - Freddie dance!

Go out and love someone (Pogo) - The way Alexas works his muse magic...


	3. Something entirely new/Give me wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These 2 are lumped together as Give me wings was a spin off of the original fic.

SEN

Something entirely new (Steven Universe OST) - Don't think this one needs much explaining. "Where did we go? What did we do? I think we made someone entirely new. And it wasn't quite me - and it wasn't quite you - I think it was someone entirely new." And it just goes on, it's perfect for 'The situation' and Ruby and Sapphire are perfect for Crowley and Aziraphale here.

Something about us (Daft Punk) - "It might not be the right time, I might not be the right one. But there's something about us I gotta say - 'cos there's something between us anyway." And they ran with it and it was good.

I like (The Divine Comedy) - This is one of my favourite songs about loving somebody and it just seems perfect for the Ineffable husbands. "I like the way, you drive me insane, morning noon and night!"

Never let her slip away (Andrew Gold) - "I really only met her 'bout a week ago, but it doesn't seem to matter to my heart I know, that I love her, hoping that I never recover." - The situation happened, Crowley was happy to step up to it <3

Angel (Gavin Friday) - I'm of a certain age, and the BL Romeo and Juliet film was out around the time I was studying R&J at school. It made such an impression. And this song is just so, so beautiful, and "Angel... Hold on... to me..." ... Tell me you don't see Crowley trying that at least once. And it's so... ethereal.

Come live with me, Angel (Marvin Gaye) – Obvs we have a one shot called this set during SEN, very self-explanatory.

GMW

(There doesn't seem to be anything here!!!! Good lord.)


	4. Tell God (s)he's got a dirty Angel

TGGADA

I'll never tell (Buffy the vampire slayer OST) - More here as a joke than anything else, but the line, "Am I marrying a demon - We could really raise the beam in making marriage a hell!" really struck a chord for me. The bickering too, it's so Ineffable Husbands. But who's penis got diseases? and how? ... I'm going to blame Puck for the mischief.

Slipping through my fingers (ABBA) - Aziraphale feels the pain of his twins growing up far harder than Crowley does, and this pokes all the right notes.

Headlong (Queen) - Pretty much only here for the Bentley sex at the end. Because the Bentley knows a good beat and wants to help out ;) "AND THERES NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT AT ALL!"


	5. Drift Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make yourself aware of the tags on Drift Away before reading on, moreso than any of the other chapters I've got planned.

DA

Drift away (Steven Universe movie OST) - Of course I actually used this one, edited slightly. But yeah. Spinel in SUTM was basically mistreated and abandoned, which Crowley wasn't really but may have felt so, and unlike Aziraphale he didn't show how much he hurt, how he was dealing with the loss, how worried and scared he was for his husband's self destructive turn. It translated really well, and for a time while I was doing badly this was all I was listening to while writing DA.

Spark (Tori Amos) - A song about losing a child. The reason Little Spark is named as such, the video is quite symbolic, including recovery beginning with the mother in question's head breaking the surface of a river, upon which she scrambles up a bank to ask for assistance which isn't given, because so many folks just don't know what to say to somebody who loses a child. (Hint, don't act like the kid never happened, and don't be afraid to ask 'how are you?' and 'Can I help?')

It doesn't matter where, just drive (Snow patrol) - Very Crowley-centric after the loss of baby #4, as though Aziraphale isn't present (Which in a way, he isn't.) Equally could be either of them towards baby #4

Bitch (Meredith Brooks) - His reactions were understandable, but sometimes our bastard Angel was a total Bitch to his husband. "When you hurt, when you suffer, I'm your Angel undercover." made me smile too.

That Distant shore (Steven Universe OST) - A song where Lapis/Aziraphale finds out what life and love can be, but gets hit with the sledgehammer of previous abuse and hurt and pain and struggles to cope and believes themselves unworthy, even if they know they're not.

Might as well be on Mars (Alice Cooper) - "I can see you... but to reach you's just too far..." ... Nuff said.

You look so fine (Garbage) - Mostly for the bridge. "Knocked down, cried out, been down just to, find out, I'm through, living for you..." that they should be a partnership, that he's exhausted by all this despite wanting to support Aziraphale through the pain. The general feel, that Crowley isn't like all the other girls, er, Demons, he feels the pain of what's happening and he feels it hard. "Lets pretend, happy end..." But do we have to pretend? Why can't we have that?

No matter what (Steven Universe OST) - "I'm gonna be right by your side, no matter what." Sang the serpent of Eden. And the Angel believed him, though he had no idea why he prompted such loyalty from his husband after what they'd been through.

I believe in you (Kylie Minogue) - This ones a hard one to pin specifically as it was suggested to me. But it has it's roots in Crowley's utter, undying love for his partner, despite how much hell they're going through. He keeps up that normality and the energy as much as he can, because he believes in Aziraphale.

True Kinda Love (Steven Universe movie OST) - "Open your eyes, open your eyes..." I'm right here Angel. With our children. Also Zach Callison's bridge is so Crowley to Aziraphale.

Obstacles (Syd Matters) - The use of this track in the video game Life is strange, long shots and snowflakes and fragments of seconds stretched into minutes, probably inspired using this song in the same soft, detailed way - this case in Anathema's kitchen as Crowley feeds little Jennet. Sunlight dappling through windows, between branches. Crowley's hair glowing red gold. Jennet's green eyes gleaming. Just everything soft, framed, beautiful, a moment of peace despite everything.

Roses of May (Loss of me) (FFIX OST) - I had forgotten this track had a more common name for the longest time, but Loss of me certainly suits Zira during this fic.

Owen's theme (Torchwood OST) - Feels, there's sadness and tragic loss here, but bravery and ongoing movement. You will come out of this, recovered or not.

If it's hurting you (Robbie Williams) - It feels like Crowley before he ends up on the roof singing Drift away. "I've hurt you I can see, do you think it's not hurting me?"

Comfortably numb (Scissor Sisters) - A go to for depression and angst. A suggestion from a good friend who also knows the Pink Floyd version and explained why the Scissor sisters version fits my work better (I think the phrase "Being depressed while riding a unicorn" was used)

You're not alone (Erutan) - Aziraphale spends so long pushing everybody away to get to grips with his own feelings, he forgets he doesn't have to be alone. But sometimes he wants it for the best, for when he lashes out at Crowley, or when he's a corporeal refrigerator. And Erutan's voice and lyrics just lend it a beautiful, tragic overlay. Perfect.

Everything I own (Bread) - Oh god the FEELINGS

Exile Vilify (The National) – “Oh you miss so much, Have you given up? Does it feel like a trial? Does it trouble your mind, the way you trouble mine?” Yeah this one I can’t believe it took me so long to add to the DA playlist.

Drive (The Cars) – Oh god just the feelings of this. “Can’t go on/Thinking nothing’s wrong…”

Walk me home (Pink) – Holding on together then the world is shit even when you’re both falling apart.


	6. Lightning Strike

LS

The lightning strike (Snow patrol) - The lightning strike, the flash of reality in Jennet's features and her parent's vision. As well as the first part of LS, "What if this storm ends?" being the name of this whole arc... Is it all for Jennet? No, the others have their niche. But maybe it was all building up to this moment for Jennet? Certainly for Aziraphale and Crowley. As well as this, What if this storm ends has a glorious, hypnotising music video which is almost abstract, almost celestial, almost a starmaking quality, with flowers and particles and glory. Go look it up. I adore it.

Last night I had the strangest dream (Johnny Cash) - Mostly for Lucien to sing, but works :)

Show yourself (Idina Menzel) - Accepting yourself through your changes is a feat. And both our husbands were changed, last fic. "Here I am, I've come so far!" Steady on Angel, We've come so far ;)

Blinded by light (FFXIII OST) - SUCH A GOOD BATTLE THEEEEEEME especially when the overarching melody comes in and it just gets all BOOM! It's even got these glorious string like parts that suggest wings and flight high above, soaring and dodging and diving. Oh and it's called Blinded by light... and heaven's higher ups have been rather blinded by their self inflated 'light' and 'importance' when it comes to fighting hell...

Assault (FFX OST) – See above *_*

War (Edwin Starr) - What *IS* it good for?

The Eve of the war (Jeff Wayne) - JUST THAT TUNE HEAR THOSE ELECTRICS SCREAM THIS IS WAR BITCHES

Two tribes (Frankie goes to hollywood) - I think this one is self explanatory. Including the enthusiasm from some parties (Lets go to war!)

The spirit of man (Jeff Wayne) - Less for the pastor's screaming, more for Beth's insistence, a voice barely heard, as Aziraphale and Crowley's aren't, against the forces of rest of Celestial kind.

War in Heaven (The Raveonettes) - Oh yes. Sadness in war. Beauty and pain.

Face my fears (Hikaru Uteda) - Time for Aziraphale to show himself... and Crowley to reveal he's not alone...

Love me like you do (Ellie Goulding), Warmer Climate (Snow Patrol), Don't Cry (Aisa) - These are all lumped together because all three of these were in use when trying to work out how Aziraphale "came out" and what the hell he looked like. At the time only he was supposed to have changed, but as things went on Crowley did too, given the internalised pain too and had far more concern and fresh hell because of nearly losing his husband than losing the baby. Annoyingly, I also can't find the last 2 tracks here on Spotify to add to the playlist :/

Answers (FFXIV OST) - "I closed my eyes, Tell us why must we suffer?" said the fighters. And the lord Cosmos did reply, "...Answer, answer. Answer... together."

Passion (After the battle) - (Hikaru Uteda) - As well as being a good feeling song for panic searching for a loved one on a battlefield, there are lines like the backwards played one which if my dodgy memory serves, is something like, "I need you more than I know."

Spinning (Zero 7) - Gabriel? There's a lot of hurt there.

It's the end of the world as we know it (And I feel fine) (R.E.M.) - Much as I'm singing this for 2020 in general, it fits the whole bringing down the system for something new mood...


	7. Mer Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like DA, take note of the tags.

Mer Girl - Madonna - Loss. I've used this song before for a character who lost a child. It... fits. Presumably appropriately?

Little Star - Madonna - I had intended this once upon a time for the next child, but when Aziraphale knows who Jennet is, why wouldn't he privately look upon her with as much joy and hope as his other children?

Spinning (Zero 7) - "As the world came tumbling down, we pray to God, what have we done?" Only what we had to, Angel. To save you. And to stop their pain.

Spark (Tori Amos) - See DA.


	8. Firework

F

Firework (Katy Perry) - Freddie has yet to pick a favourite song, but it's probably going to be this one! And "After a hurricane comes a rainbow." For a rainbow baby? There might also be some acceptance here, finally, from Aziraphale of the being he has become.

Independent together (Steven Universe movie OST) - We've had the shit, now let's go on. Together, without ^Her. The original movie has a good symmetry in recapping the stages, hell and recovery, of Pearl's life (Here obviously, Aziraphale's)

God only knows (Various) - ^She does. Used the BBC CiN version because God has many forms, many faces, many voices.

The 5th of July (Owl City) - Originally I had this for the birth of the twins, because well, they were born in June and were the first children... but Freddie fits the mould of this song much better. Except he was born in January. Grandma Rachael, er, God still hung around, hoping to hear her grandson cry though.

Isn't it love? (Steven Universe movie OST) - Resolution. How we were before. Familiar. Loving. Yes, we were good before this, but this situation, this is us, isn't it? This is who we were. And doesn't this have a name... and Isn't it love? I hummed and haaahed over where exactly to place this track, but settled, eventually, on here.

Fisherman's Horizon (FFVIII OST) - As well as being a song Aziraphale 'sings' thanks to Lex and Freddie, this song is entrenched in my mind in a place of calm, safety and love. A happy place. It seemed perfect after all they'd been through to give them that peace.

A sky full of stars (Coldplay) - The perfect track for somebody who's love is their world, no matter what fresh hell they've been through. And who better to sing it than a starmaker? "'Cos you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars, I wanna die in your arms. 'Cos you get lighter the more it gets dark, I wanna give you my heart."

Magic Dance (David Bowie) - I can see this being a lullaby for Freddie.

Three hearts (Alex Clare) - Freddie is like a new start, so the song ignores the first 4, but yeah its the ineffable husbands during Firework.


End file.
